femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget Jenkins (Burke's Law)
Bridget Jenkins (Suzy Parker) is the main antagonist in the 1963 episode "Who Killed Holly Howard?" in the TV series "Burke's Law". This was the first episode of the series. Bridget Jenkins was first shown in the episode, when she catches a ride with Capt. Amos Burke (Gene Barry) to a photo shoot. While in the car, she is questioned about Holly. Bridget said she was an acquaintance of hers, and acted shocked when she heard that she had been shot in the back. Later Burke showed up at her apartment to ask her some additional questions about the drowning of Holly. Bridget was shocked to hear that she had drowned and not shot like she had originally been told. She led Burke to question a trio of Texans who owned a swimming pool that Holly and Bridget once swam at together. At the conclusion of the interview, Burke volunteered to call someone about replacing the billboards that Holly was modeling for, and put in a good word for Bridget. Toward the end of the episode, Bridget was enjoying a bubble bath, when she received a call from Burke's partner Det. Tim Tilson (Gary Conway). She told him that she was expecting Burke shortly, and would relay a message. Tilson told her that he had solved the case and would like to talk to Burke. After hanging up, the doorbell rang, and Bridget got out of the bath to greet Burke. Bridget thanked Burke for putting in a good word for her, and that she got the job as the new billboard queen. After relaying the message from Tilson, Burke leaned in to kiss Bridget. Suddenly, he pulled away and asked if it was orange blossom that he smelled. Bridget told him it was from the bubble bath she just got out of, and that it was samples from the client she was advertising for. This didn't sit well with Amos, and when Bridget went to her room to change, Burke took the bottle of orange blossom soap and walked out of the apartment. Returning to Holly's apartment, he found the same bottle of suds in her bathroom. He then called Joe and explained a theory that Holly's body had been moved twice. She had been drowned in her own bathtub and then dumped in the Texans pool. Her body was then discovered, fished out and shot in the back and then dumped along a highway. Seeing a billboard picture on the wall of Holly triggered an idea to Amos. Burke and Tilson met at the studio where Fred Hopke (William Bendix) was working on the mural of Bridget. Tilson accused him of killing Holly, and after admitting it he ran up some scaffolding to get away. He told them that he had paid to have a plain jane girl named Holly to be turned into a beautiful girl. She had plastic surgery to improve her face features, and she ended up being just as ugly on the inside as she was on the outside before the surgery. Hopke ended up losing his balance and falling to his death. Out of the shadows of the stage, Bridget showed up. Burke asked her why she had killed Holly. Bridget, still being defiant, asked him why he suspected her. Burke told her that the morning that Holly's body was discovered, he had gone to the office of the advertising client, and discovered that Bridget had already applied for Holly's job as her replacement. Since the newspapers had not yet reported her death, she couldn't have known about it. He further said that Holly was a modest girl, and only another girl could have walked into her bathroom and not ended up being a struggle. He went on, that she then let Hopke in to help with the job. Bridget tried to tell Amos that they were just theories. Burke responded that Hopke didn't think so, and that it was obvious that she was here now to warn him. Bridget claimed that she didn't kill her, to which Burke said "You wanted fame, Hopke wanted revenge". Burke accused Bridget of drowning her in the tub, and having Hopke taking the body to the pool. As police sirens arrived, Bridget told him that it was Hopke who killed her, and said that there wasn't anyone alive to collaborate the story. Further more, she was alive, and she began trying to seduce Burke. When the detectives arrived and found Amos and Bridget kissing, they asked if they were interupting anything. Burke responded, "no, just saying goodbye. Take her downtown and book her for murder". As she was being led away, she took one last look back at the billboard with her image on it. Trivia *Suzy Parker earlier appeared as Gregg Adams in the 1959 film ‘The Best Of Everything’. *Suzy Parker appeared as Lisa Cardigan in the 1962 film ‘The Interns’. *Suzy Parker appeared as Angela Pattison in the 1963 episode "Who Killed Alex Debbs?" for the TV series "Burke's Law". Gallery screenshot_10852.png screenshot_10853.png screenshot_10854.png screenshot_10855.png screenshot_10857.png screenshot_10849.png screenshot_10859.png screenshot_10860.png screenshot_10850.png screenshot_10863.png screenshot_10865.png screenshot_10866.png screenshot_10851.png screenshot_10868.png screenshot_10869.png screenshot_10872.png screenshot_10873.png screenshot_10874.png screenshot_10876.png screenshot_10877.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Conspirator Category:Model Category:Brunette Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Jealous Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Failed Seduction Category:Hero's Lover